


Doctor

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Doctors, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Doctor

Clint hated the hospitals,  
Or any kind of medical staff.   
Most of his childhood was spent,   
In an hospital,   
Due to his father's abuse.  
He had seen the knowing looks of the doctors.   
The sympathetic looks of nurses.  
They all knew.  
But didn't do anything.   
Clint has a hard time trusting doctors.   
He doesn't trust them.  
Most of the time,  
Natasha patches him up after a mission.   
Bruce is the first doctor he trusted.  
Even though the man wasn't a medical doctor.


End file.
